halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy-G039
SPARTAN-G039, or Billy, is a SPARTAN-III. History SPARTAN-III Training Taken from the many, many orphans of the Human-Covenant War, Billy was trained as one of the 330 SPARTAN-III's in Gamma Company, it's third iteration. Necrosverse Battle of Mars Billy was present with the rest of Team Scimitar in the defense of Mars when the Covenant invaded the Sol System and initiated the Second Battle of the Sol System. After assisting in the ground defense of New Legaspi, Team Scimitar quickly attempted to create a planet-wide assault on the orbiting Covenant fleet, which had begun glassing the planet; they succeeded in part, coordinating the anti-orbit and anti-air guns to fire on the fleet, taking enough of it out to halt the glassing. Soon after, a Separatist fleet arrived, and in the ensuing Loyalist-Separatist chaos the Spartans managed to push an offensive with the remaining UNSC forces, killing the remaining Loyalist ground forces, the space forces soon after surrendering as the Second Battle of Earth ended. Battle of Doisac Participating in the battle, Team Scimitar were tasked with eliminating two key targets: a major anti-air facility that prevented the landing of troops to assault the main fortress, as well as cut off air support for a large area surrounding it, and a power station that powered the defenses to the main fortress. Both objectives were carried out, although the assault on the well-defended anti-air facility nearly cost Dominic and Elijah their lives; after these attacks, they moved in with the rest of the forces to take out the main fortress, being in the group that captured the head Chieftains of the Jiralhanae (that had not fled with the Prophet of Deliverance, or defected with Gauius and Marius that is). Kilo Commander Although all of Team Scimitar proved to be good trainers of the Kilo Company Spartan-IV's, their main source of trouble ended up being with the commanding Spartan-II officer, Riker-012, who viewed the Spartan-III's as less than himself and disgraceful. This was an attitude that would continue on into the Necros War, not being fixed until well into it. The Saulosian Campaign Bravo Team Appearance Bily is very lean and of average height. His hair, curly like Dominic's, is kept cut shorter than his comrade's, and he is completely clean shaven; this, coupled with his light complexion, as well as his feelings towards S-III's, has led Riker to call Billy “baby face” more than once, much to Billy's chagrin. Mental Report Similar to Dominic in many ways, Billy is very much a prankster, and while he can come up with a brilliant plan when the moment calls, he is noted as being the most childlike and innocent of all of Team Scimitar. Whereas Dominic can be that way but is equally capable of maturity, and Viggo is known for sporadic outburts of immaturity, Billy is truly quite childlike much of the time, and unsure of himself much of the time. Preferred Weapons *MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System **M023 Shotgun **M024 Grenade Launcher *MX4 Light Support Weapon *M81C Ultra Light Machine Gun *M98 Compact Strengths Billy is very capable of doing as he's told, and his sense of friendship helps him watch after his comrades. When needed, he can come up with brilliant plans, capable of baffling his foes. He works closely with Dominic, and carries close- to medium-range support weapons to offset Dom's sniping skills. Weaknesses Billy's childlike nature has gotten him in trouble many times, both in battle and out of it. Another problem is his extremely odd view that war is simply a very complex game. Lastly, by his nature he is trusting, many times too trusting, of others. Related Pages *Team Scimitar *Kilo Company *Einherjar Platoon References Category:Gamma Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs